The Red Crystal
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Story 6 of Series 1-Year 1. King Acorn and the Substitute Freedom Fighters go to save Sonic and Sally from the evil red knight, Bloodfire III. Please R&R.


The Red Crystal  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1 Siege of the Crimson Knight  
  
The Subsitute Freedom Fighters (Larry, Cyril, Arlo, Penelope, Dylan, and Hamlin) were reconstructing one of the libraries that Robotnik destroyed, when a scarlet knight appeared before them. "Who are you?," Penelope asked. The red creature replied "I am Bloodfire III, the crimson knight of evil. I have come to bring the Shadows of Dark Mobius into this realm." As you may recall, Sonic and his friends already met one of the Shadows-- Thundros! Hamlin shouts "Not if I can help it!" Unfortunately, he did not look before leaping, and he was shocked by a red lightning spark.  
  
Bloodfire notices Sally coming up, along with King Acorn, with the Sword of Acorns ready. But the evil knight laughed. "Fools! I have the Red Crystal of Drakeblood! It is far more powerful than the Sword of Acorns. I shall demonstrate!" At saying that, Bloodfire shot one of the old towers near the palace (fortunately, no one was inside).  
  
He turns and notices Sonic running up to help Sally. But Bloodfire III grabbed Sally and traps Sonic inside his crystal. "Farewell, Mobotropolans!," he laughed as he headed south. Fortunately, Bunnie knew where he went: The Great Jungle. The Substitute Freedom Fighters were in hot pursuit.  
  
Chapter 2 The Trek to the Jungle  
  
The Substitute Freedom Fighters, along with King Acorn, journeyed through the Great Forest in search of the Great Jungle. As they traveled, they were ambushed by Anole Warriors. Evidently, Bloodfire had stirred their anger and leaked rumors that the SFF were responsible.  
  
Dylan K. O.'s an archer to stop a shower of arrows. Hamlin barely escapes attack from an axe-wielding anole, while Penelope and Arlo were busy battling spear throwers. Cyril manages to spy on the chief's litter and learns that a puppet is right next to him. He KO's the puppet and tells the king and Larry what had been going on.  
  
"Please accept my apology," said the chief. "We had been inhospitable ever since some spies from Mobotropolis stole my children." The king replied "This has to be the work of that menace Bloodfire! He would do anything to invade my land!" "Bloodfire!," gasped the chief.   
  
Chapter 3 The Chief's Tale  
  
"You know that creep?," Penelope asked. The chief nodded. One anole said "That jerk's been bugging us for months!" Others say, in succession:  
  
"Waving his Red Crystal around..."  
  
  
  
"Destroying our farmland..."  
  
"Creating monsters..."  
  
  
  
The chief concluded "And scaring away all the tourists, to boot!" King Acorn explained "He had done us some harm, too. He had taken my daughter, Princess Sally, and her lover Sonic!" Cyril, holding the one that he captured from the litter, said "I just learned where the fortress of Bloodfire is!"  
  
"Where?," Arlo and Penelope asked. Cyril replied "In the mountains located in the midsouthwest Great Jungle. It is said that, thanks to the Red Crystal, the place is haunted." "H-h-haunted?," Hamlin shivered. King Acorn said "Oh, don't be so cowardly. Sonic and Sally are counting on us." One of the spear anoles said "I know the safest route. I must warn you, though: just because it is considered a safe route doesn't mean you'll get throughwithout a scratch."  
  
Chapter 4 Road To The Fortress  
  
The anole led King Acorn and the Substitute Freedom Fighters through the verdant-lined road to the fortress of the crimson knight. Along the way, they were confronted by Scarlet Pikemen and Fuschia Archers. The Archers were easy; it was the Pikemen who were hard to dispatch. But they got past the squad and continued.  
  
The next obstacle was in the form of an axeman army. Larry, using his "jinx power", caused the axemen to hit each other. After that battle, they were just yards away from the mountain. But then they were confronted by a Pikeman Captain.  
  
The captain was a vile looking gavial with a red uniform and an ebony cape. His spear was in fiery colors, as flamboyant as his disposition. Hamlin kept the opponent distracted long enough for Cyril to divebomb him. The pass was clear for... well, passage.  
  
Chapter 5 The Sienna Mountain  
  
As they started up the mountain, the Substitute Freedom Fighters noticed a roadsign that read "Sienna Mountain. Proceed at your own risk!" The warning proved evident when they almost made it to the top as they were ambushed by Dragon Swordsmen. With red armor and red, flaming swords, they provided quite a challenge for the king and his followers.  
  
The first swordsmen were somewhat weak, and were easily taken down by Penelope. Arlo and Hamlin took down the next waves of swordsmen. The swordsmen Dylan, Larry, and Cyril took down were somewhat stronger. But the worst of them was the leader of the dispatchment.  
  
The leader was pretty tough, though not as tough as Bloodfire. King Acorn decided to do battle with him. He whipped out his sword and fought the fiend. After a few minutes, King Acorn defeats the fiendish leader. The travelers continued their way to the fortress gates.  
  
Chapter 6 Bloodfire's Fortress  
  
Hamlin rams the gates open which, suprisingly, give way in one blow. Either Bloodfire hadn't been keeping up with his home inprovement bill, or he wanted them to enter. The latter had proven true with red bishops attacking from every which way.  
  
The archbishop said "Attack them, my followers. Lord Bloodfire must not be stopped!" King Acorn easily took out the archbishop as soon as he had finished speaking, and the rest of the bishops dissapated. They went up many flights of stairs to get to the parapets. A scarlet swordsman called out to his comrades "Intruders in the parapets. Stop them!" These swashbucklers were tough to pass. However, by jumping on the lead swordsman, Hamlin caused the other warriors to retreat. King Acorn used his sword to slash open the door to the tower.  
  
But as they made it near a door that they hoped would lead to Bloodfire's Room, a magenta gargoyle came forth, armed to the teeth! "You will never stop my master from summoning the Shadows of Dark Mobius!" "Oh, really?," Arlo challenged. He rolled up into a ball (as comes natural for armadillos) and hit the gargoyle, disorienting it enough for the king to strike a blow that made the gargoyle crumble into rubble. Now they openned the door and prepared to fight Bloodfire!  
  
Epilog Bloodfire's Last Stand  
  
The red room of Bloodfire had Sally tied to the northwest column and the Red Crystal, with Sonic inside it, in the center pedastal. The Substitute Freedom Fighters fought valiantly, but it seemed that Bloodfire was invincible.   
  
Then, King Acorn realized that the Red Crystal was Bloodfire's power source. He smashed the crystal, and not only did he release Sonic, but Bloodfire lost his invincibility. The Substitute Freedom Fighters defeated him easily, and Bloodfire III combusted into, well, blood-colored fire.  
  
Sonic, Sally, King Acorn, and the Substitute Freedom Fighters celebrated back in Mobotropolis, along with their anole friends. But they knew that darkness would soon threaten Mobius again. But for now, they knew it was time to celebrate.  
  
The End  
  
:) 


End file.
